The present invention relates to rotary tools and in particular to interfaces for attaching different sorts of working members, such as driver bits or sockets, to the shaft of a rotary tool.
Patent application Ser. No. 10/155,574 discloses a hybrid interface that allows one to secure either a driver bit or a socket to rotary tool output shaft. The output shaft is configured to include a hexagonal cavity for receiving a driver bit along with means, such as a ball and sleeve arrangement, for attaching or releasing the bit. The distal end of the output shaft has a square-shaped periphery, and so it is also able to accommodate a typical socket. One embodiment is configured to cooperate with a pin and an O-ring to secure sockets according to a standard used in Japanese markets. A second embodiment employs a spring-loaded protrusion mounted to a hole on the periphery of the output shaft to secure sockets configured with an inner annular groove which is typical of the standard used in North American and European markets.
JP Patent Application No. 2004-190714 discloses a socket attachment interface intended to simplify the attachment of sockets according to the Japanese standard. A detachable spring member is secured with a screw to the end face of the output shaft of a rotary tool and includes one or more protrusions that cooperate with one or more through-holes in the socket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary tool which is a further improvement of existing rotary tools.